Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for capturing three dimensional gestures and mapping the captured gestures onto a user interface for a finite-sized two-dimensional surface. Such systems and methods may be implemented by computing devices including mobile phones, tablets, desktop and laptop computers, etc.
Three dimensional gesture-based user interface systems may use depth map acquisition systems to detect a gesture made by a user. These gestures may be detected without the user's making physical contact with a portion of the device (e.g., without touching a screen or pressing a button).
Computational and energy efficiency of such gesture-based user interface systems may be considerations in processing and power constrained environments such as mobile devices. Furthermore, higher computational efficiency may result in better user experiences due to reduced lag and better responsiveness.